


Projects and Sleep

by CaffeineTheory



Series: Timari One Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, MariBat, cold case mentioned, much needed sleep, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineTheory/pseuds/CaffeineTheory
Summary: Tim is wholly focused on his laptop he misses someone join him in the dark room
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Projects and Sleep

Tim was working on one of his many personal projects in his room at Mount Justice. His laptop propped up on his lap over crossed knees. His mask was off and his guard was down so he didn’t even notice when his door opened. Mari had come in to give him some food, they were the only ones still up.

An audible scoff got Tim out of his daze, the screen almost blacked out. Perched on his mess of a desk was the one person who might give his older brother a run for his money when it came to flexibility. 

“Whatcha up to birdy?”

She looked lax with her hair down and head resting lazily in her palm, all her attention was on him though 2 mugs by her side. Sweet sweet nectar! He reached for a cup before she lightly slapped his hand giving him a look to answer her question. A lazy smile came easily to his lips.

“Working on another database for old cases,” his words were trailing off as he eyes the mug. He made another grab and she gave it up with little hesitation. Tim took a deep breath of it, “heavenly.”

Mari’s soft giggles filled the room at his antics. He really was a dork, but he was her dork. Making her way with her own mug Mari situated herself next to Tim, he moved slightly so they could share the bed easier.

“Mind if I watch you?” She already knew the answer but it was always nice to ask.

“Of course,” she settled next to him looking over his shoulder. 

Keystrokes filled the room again. The weight on his left arm never left, it’s warmth comforting. Warm rhythmic breaths made Tim’s face and neck heat up, she had fallen asleep on him. Her soft snores and warm comfort were like an open invitation to join her in peaceful sleep. 

The database could always wait, was all he thought as he felt his own eyes closed. The sleepless nights finally catching up to him. She snuggled closer to him, a soft hum of victory as he found himself leaning back into her embrace. 

Both teens slept peacefully that night, no nightmares, no worries, just comfort and a feeling of security. 


End file.
